The Phenomenal Spider-Man: Love Lust
by ThePhenomenalSpider-Man
Summary: Set weeks after the events of House of M, things have gone back to normal for the marvel heroes. Spider-Man however, still feels the pain from event, as well as Scarlet Witch. He is now her only friend... Well, at least they are just friends for now ;) (Spider-Man x Scarlet Witch) ON HOLD
1. After M

Chapter 1- After M

Peter sat on the roof of the avengers tower silently as he looked over his beloved city.

He was happy for things to be back to normal since the house of M event where Scarlet Witch altered reality and made mutants the dominant race.

Though he was happy things were normal, he cant seem to get over the one thing he loved most about the other reality, Gwen was alive.

He's visited her grave every day since things went back to how they were. So much pain was brought to him, pain that was almost too much to bear.

As strange as it sounds, he didn't blame Witch for any of it. She had no control over what she did and he understood that perfectly.

He wished every other hero felt the same as he did. Everyone else seems to hate her. Even Captain America seems too ashamed to look at her.

Right now he's really the only true friend she has. It made him feel kinda special really, he kinda liked it.

Just as he was about to leap off the roof, a hand laid gently on his shoulder, it was Scarlet Witch.

"Oh hey Wanda! How are you?" Peter asked in a gentle tone. "I'm... Ok, to say the least... Thank you for asking." The beautiful mutant said as a small smile grew across her face.

"The others still giving you a hard time huh? Give them time, they'll come around eventually!" He said while smiling under the mask.

"Spider-Man listen... After all that happened and all the pain I put you through, why are you so nice to me? Why do you treat me so kindly when you should be treating me the worst?" Witch said as tears began to build up in her eyes.

Peter stared at her for a moment. He didn't quite know what to say.

He thought for a moment and then said, "Wanda... I hate what you did. But I could never hate you. You didn't have any control over what you were doing, and I understand that. In life there are just things that we can't control. It sucks. Hell, there's a lot in my life I would go back and erase if I could."

Wanda couldn't believe what she was hearing. The person who should hate her the most was being so nice to her. It made her feel happy yet sad all at once.

Peter began thinking to himself 'Wow, she looks so damn cute.' His heart began to beat faster.

Witch stared into his lenses and said, "Thank you Spider-Man. I needed that."

The two super powered beings stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, a small blush went across the cheeks of Scarlet Witch. What could she be thinking about?

Before Peter knew it, Witch was lifting up his mask, but for some reason he didnt stop her. He didn't really want to stop her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned it. She stared into his lenses one more time and whispered, "Thank you so much." She then kissed the hero.

'Wow.' Peter thought. 'Just... Wow.'


	2. Power of A Kiss, Power of A Inheritor

Chapter 2- Power of A Kiss, Power of A Inheritor

Peter loved every second the kiss lasted. He felt true happiness again, for the first time in so long. True, sweet, incredible happiness.

He never thought he would fall for someone so quick as he did for her. A simple kiss was all it took. A great one at that!

When the kiss finally broke, the two were speechless, each craving more of the other. Witch finally broke the silence by saying, "That was... Nice actually... Very nice."

A large smile grew across her face while she blushed hard. "Yeah... It really was Wanda." Peter said while pulling down his mask.

"Maybe... Maybe we could do it again sometime?" The mutant said while giving Spider-Man a flirty look.

"Sounds like a date!" Peter said as he leaped off the roof. "Goodnight Wanda!" He shouted while free falling.

Wanda let out a small chuckle and whispered, "Goodnight Spider-Man, sweet dreams." Witch walked inside with a large smile on her face.

\- The Next Day -

All Peter could think about was Wanda. It amazed him how a simple kiss could make him fall for her so easily

*SPIDER SENSE* "WHOA!" He shouted as a car came flying at him. He turned his head toward the street to see a large figure covered in a red and black full body costume.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The web slinger asked the large figure. His suit was black all around, with a red stripe going from the top of his head, to the end of his back.

"Spider-Man... Just the totem I was looking for. I am Redback. And as much as I hate to say it, you have to die." The figure said in a raspy Russian accent.

"Redback? How generic can names get these days?!" Peter asked in a joking manner.

*SPIDER SENSE* Redback charged at Spider-Man with fangs forming out of his mask. He began to grow additional spider-like limbs trying to stab the web slinger.

"Whoa! Why can't I do that? Oh wait a minute... Nevermind about that!" Spidey said sarcastically.

"Do you ever shut up?" Redback shouted as began to become frustrated.

"No way in hell!" Peter shouted as he kicked Redback in the jaw. The kick sent him flying back into a brick wall.

Anger filled within Redback. Games were over. "I will not lose to you boy. I will kill you, then I will kill Morlun!" Redback roared in rage.

When Peter heard that name, he froze. 'But Morlun... He's dead...' He said in his thoughts.

*SPIDER SENSE* Redback leaped towards Spider-Man but something caught him by the foot in the process, it was Morlun.

"Fool, you can not kill me!" Morlun shouted as he slammed Redback into the ground.

He then lifted Redback into the air and threw him at a parked car. "I am immortal." Morlun whispered to Redback as he lifted him up by his throat.

"And you... You're just an appetizer." He said as he began to drain Redbacks life.

Peter couldn't believe that Morlun was back. He shot a web ball in Morluns eyes, forcing him to release Redback.

Redback was barely clinging on to life, Peter knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Cover... The eye..." Redback said to the hero with his last dying breath.

'The eye?' Peter thought. *SPIDER SENSE* Morlun lunged at Spidey with all his strength. Peter dodged the attack with ease.

"This... This is gonna be difficult." Peter said to himself.

\- Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower -

Wanda had thought about Peter all day. He was the reason she is even smiling.

Something felt off to her though. Usually, Peter is at the tower by now. She began to get worried about him.

She knew it was a small thing to worry about considering how busy he is daily, but she couldn't help it. This was a new feeling to her.

Peter made her feel like she mattered in this world, even though she completely disagreed.

She began to hear several sirens going off. Police and ambulance sirens. "What's going on?" She asked herself, more worried now than she previously was.

She quickly turned on the news only to be filled with horror from what she saw. Peter was beaten to a bloody pulp.

His costume was torn in almost every section of it. His hands were covered with blood.

"Peter..." She whispered. Tears started to fill her eyes. She knew she had to find him. She set out on her own rescue mission to save Peter.

\- Back to Peter and Morlun -

Peter could barely breathe. Every breath he took hurt. He wanted to just give up. But he knew so much was at stake. 'Not like this...' He thought to himself. 'I wont let him win...'

He then stood to his feet. "Hahaha, your determination intrigues me boy. Its a shame that you have to die today-" Morlun was cut off as Peter gave Morlun an uppercut.

The hit sent Morlun flying into the air. Spider-Man, using his last bit of strength, lifted up a large semi truck, and began smashing it into Morlun.

He was relentless, showing no mercy whatsoever. "Not like this." He said, looking proud of his victory.

Peter turned around and began to walk away. *SPIDER SENSE* Morlun then grabbed Peter's left eye and pulled it out with ease.

The web slinger, who had fought so hard for his life, fell to the ground in defeat. His heart beat had stopped. Spider-Man was dead. Morlun just stood over the corpse laughing.

He then whispered, "Delicious." He had vanished when the paramedics arrived, saving his meal for later on.

Scarlet Witch had just arrived, but she was too late. There laid the dead corpse of the one true friend she had. The only person who made her happy.

She screamed in anger, tears pouring down her face.

Paramedics lifted Peters corpse onto a stretcher and placed him in an ambulance. Witch got in the vehicle as well, wanting to share some last few moments with Peter.


	3. The Other

Chapter 3- The Other

' _The man is gone.'_ Morlun entered the hospital room with a devilish grin. "Finally..." He whispered.

"Now... We can at last finish this. The consummation of consumption. To take all your strength... All your power... All you are... All you have ever been... And all you would have ever been... For my-" Morlun was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Get... Away... From him..." Wanda said as her eyes began glowing red. ' _The man is gone.'_

"Haha, and if I don't?" Morlun asked the angered witch. ' _Only the spider..._ '

"Then you'll die just as he did..." The mutant said with rage fueling her in every way.

' _Only the spider_ _remains...'_

Wanda charged at Morlun but he grabbed her by the throat almost instantaneously. He then grabbed her right arm, and broke it without effort.

Wanda screamed in pain. 'NOW'

Peter had awoken and leaped onto the back of Morlun with only one thing on his mind, to kill Morlun.

' _Only the spider remains'_ his mind kept saying to him. Stingers grew from his wrists and he began stabbing Morlun repeatedly.

' _The man is gone. Only the spider remains_.' His mind kept repeating this over and over like it has been since he was killed.

Peter, who wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing, realized the power of the spider kept him alive. He was evolving.

Peter had no control of himself. Morlun then kicked Peter off of him. Peter retaliated by kicking him out of a window.

The two were now in the streets. Peter began hissing at Morlun. Morlun couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Peter lunged toward him. Morlun was barely able to dodge the attack. Fangs began growing from Peters mouth.

Morlun tried to punch Peter, but the attack was countered when Peter grabbed his arm and began sucking blood from Morlun.

Morlun began shouting in agony. He began punching Peter in the face repeatedly but Peter wouldn't let go of his arm.

The more Morlun struggled, the more he was drained. Peter finally let go and then kicked Morlun in the side of his head.

Morlun was dizzy, he had been drained too much to fight. He needed to leave, but there was no way out of this, he knew he also had to fight for his life.

Every attack Morlun gave was easily dodged by Peter. Peter then jumped behind Morlun and stabbed him relentlessly.

Wanda then came to Peters aid, but Morlun had enough power left to head-butt Peter and then kick Wanda.

The kick was so hard it sent her flying thirty feet in the air. This angered Peter more.

Soon, spider legs began growing out of his back, his skin began to darken, and he had become far more aggressive than he previously was.

'ONLY THE SPIDER REMAINS' He thought to himself for the last time. He sprinted to Morlun who was struggling to stand and began punching him in his face and stomach.

The inheritor couldn't believe the power that Peter had possessed. He knew this was it, as he had no power left to fight.

Using one of the spider legs, Peter stabbed Morlun directly in the heart. Morlun screamed in pain but soon fell silent. Peter ripped Morluns body to pieces.

Morlun was now dead. Soon the remaining bits of his body began to dissolve into the air.

Peter began to calm down, the legs, fangs, and stingers went back into his body. He then rushed over to Wanda, making sure she was ok.

She was unconscious but still breathing. He lifted her up and placed her in a chair in the hospital.

He gave her one last glance and then took off. He found a nice cozy spot under a bridge and wrapped himself in a web cocoon, where he rest until he was fully healed.

\- 1 day later -

Peter had woken up confused. He had little memory of what happened in his battle with Morlun.

He did remember that Wanda had gotten her arm broken trying to protect him. This made him sad that he couldn't have helped sooner.

He did have a little memory of growing stingers. 'Spiders dont even have stingers...' He thought to himself.

He tore open a hole in the cocoon to be sure he was clear and then quickly crawled out.

He then shot a web to the nearest building. Something caught his attention as he did this. He wasn't wearing his web shooters.

"How did I...?" He asked himself in disbelief. He quickly got over his amazement when he realized that he only had a small set of bandages covering his face.

He quickly arrived at the hospital and went towards the room he was previously placed in. He retrieved his suit and gave it a long hard stare.

"Its dirty. Its torn to shreds. But it'll have to do." He said to himself.

He quickly put on his suit. The only part that remained was the mask. He then remembered that Morlun took his eye.

He slowly began to take off the bandages, terrified of what he might look like.

He stared at the mirror in shock. "Did... Did my eye... Grow back?..." He couldn't believe it. He knew he had a healing factor but it was never this good.

"First organic webbing, now even more advanced healing? What's next? Fangs that let me inject venom into people?" He joked to himself.

\- Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower -

Wanda sat still as Tony Stark put a cast over her arm. "All patched up! Be careful out there Wanda." He said to her.

"Any sign of him?" She asked hesitantly. "Not yet. But we will find him. I promise. Spiders aren't too hard to find! They say you're never more than six feet from them!" He joked.

"Haha, I'll believe that when I see it." She said to him.

Tony looked behind her and smiled. "Well you wont have to look far to see that I'm right." He said as he gave a nod for her to turn around.

There stood Peter in his torn Spider-Man suit. Wanda immediately jumped up into his arms and began to cry.

"Its ok darling. Its ok. How bad are you-" Peter was cut off as Wanda passionately pressed her lips onto his.

This kiss lasted at least ten seconds. When it ended she looked at Peter in the eyes and said, "You sure know how to give a girl a heart attack Parker!"

Peter laughed and said, "I know honey. Im sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He then hugged her tighter.

Both looked up and stared at each other in the eyes. Wanda finally broke the silence by saying, "Peter..."

"Yes Wanda?" He asked.

"I love you..." Tears began to fill her eyes as she held onto the person who made her life worth living.

Peter was so touched by what she said. He knew he felt the same. He lifted her chin up and said, "I love you too my love." The two then passionately kissed as both finally gained the one thing they always wanted, happiness.


	4. Road To Civil War Part 1

Chapter 4- Road To Civil War Part 1

It's been two weeks since Peters confrontation with Morlun. Everything seems to have gotten better for him. He has a new girlfriend, new powers, and Tony Stark even said he's got a special surprise for him sometime soon.

Life couldn't be better for Peter. The same goes for Wanda, she's actually happy and she feels like she does actually matter in this world.

The two went on a date earlier on and had a great time. It felt good for both of them to finally relax and not worry about the world.

They decided to go on a walk through central park to finish the day off. Peter kept staring at Wanda over and over, it kinda worried her because she thought something was wrong.

She decided to break the silence by asking, "Peter... Is something wrong? You just keep staring at me and... Well it's concerning to me."

Peter laughed and said, "Nothing is wrong darling! I'm just... I can't believe I found someone as perfect as you. I'm happy with you, and I haven't been happy in so long..."

"What about that one redhead you were with? MJ?" Witch asked him. "She uh... Well, she didn't think she was the right one for me. She didn't want to leave, but she thought it was what's best for me..." He said to her, now giving the ground a hard stare.

"Peter, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to trigger any bad memory..." She said while slightly stuttering.

Peter gave her a smile and said, "Sweetie, you're fine. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy!"

Wanda started blushing hard. She still couldn't believe that she ended up with him after what she put him through.

It made her feel bad still, but she was glad to be forgiven, otherwise she wouldn't be with Peter.

The thought of not being with him scared her a little bit. She loved him and never wanted to lose him.

"You ok sweetie?" Peter asked with a concerned look. "Yes! I'm fine Pete. Just thinking..." She said to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. She stared at him hard and said, "I... I'm just afraid I'm gonna lose you... You mean a lot to me, and the thought of you and I not being together terrifies me..."

"Wanda, you will not lose me. I promise you that. Ok? I love you!" He said to her. "I love you too Peter!" She said to him. The two began to passionately kiss.

Once the kiss ended, the two returned to the Avengers Tower and began kissing once more. Wanda pinned Peter to a chair and began to unbutton his shirt. She quickly took off her red dress and threw it to the ground.

Peter lifted her up and pinned her to the couch. "I love you so much Wanda!" He whispered in her ear and then began to kiss her neck. "I love you too Peter!" She whispered to him. The two pleased each other for the rest of the night, appealing to the undying lust for each other.

Throughout the night, Peter was happy to experience true love again. He craved it for so long, as did Wanda. The two enjoyed each others company and were glad to be with each other.

After awhile, Wanda fell asleep in Peters arms, he looked up at the ceiling and said, "God, I know we don't talk much... But thank you... Thank you for her." He then closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

\- Meanwhile at Wakanda -

"So you really think that by allowing a government to control us, things will be better?" Tony said to T'Challa. The two had been debating on whether super powered beings should be controlled by the United Nations in order to participate in world ending events.

"Tony, look around you, have we really made this world safer? Or have we just increased it's chance of total annihilation?" T'Challa said to Tony trying to convince him he is in the right.

Tony was getting frustrated with T'Challa. He didn't understand how having super heroes being controlled by the governments would make the world safer. "We've prevented it's destruction. If it wasn't for us, this world would be nothing but a pile of ashes." Tony said in frustration.

"Believe what you want Stark. But you know I am right. Think it over for a while and contact me when you've made up your mind. Have a good evening." T'Challa said to Tony as he walked up the stairs.

Tony went into deep thought about the subject. He didnt quite know what was the right choice to make. He decided to have a meeting with all the Avengers to discuss the matter within the next week.

\- The Next Day -

"Morning Pete." Wanda whispered to Peter as he woke up. Peter kissed Wanda good morning and went to take a shower, preparing for his daily patrol around the city.

When Peter got out of the shower, he noticed Wanda watching news about an upcoming meeting between Tony Stark and the United Nations.

"The meeting will be a debate about the Superhero Registration Act. This act will require any and all super powered beings to serve under the United Nations during an Earth shattering crisis. Earlier in the week, called the act 'Stupid' and 'Completely idiotic' stating that 'We all have lives to live. Some are more secret than others and those beings should not have to deal with the world knowing their identity and serve under a group that could potential use us for bad things.' There will be another meeting next week with all the Avengers to debate on whether the act should be passed." The news reporter said to the camera.

Peter couldn't believe this. So many bad thoughts ran through his head. What if some of his worst villains came to Aunts house and murdered her to get to him? He dreaded the idea of the act and wanted to speak with Tony as soon as possible.

"Peter, this can't happen! If people find out who you are... You won't be safe. No one with a secret identity will!" She said to him with a look of concern.

"I know honey... I just... I don't understand why they would even try to pass a law like this. Its stupid... I'm gonna talk to Tony once the meeting is over. There's no way he's gonna side with them." Peter replied to her in a serious tone. Peter then put on his suit and got prepared for his patrol, then it was time for a little chat with Tony.

\- After Meeting: 5:00pm -

"So were you planning on telling me about this 'Registration Act' anytime soon?" Peter said to Tony while sticking to the wall of Tony's mansion.

Tony chuckled and said, "I was going to eventually! I just didnt want you worrying like you probably are now."

"Tony, this act... It'll ruin everything. My life... People I love will get hurt... I can't let that happen." Peter said while scratching the back of his head, hoping for Tony to hear him out.

Tony looked at Peter directly into the lenses with a look of frustration. "Peter, trust me on this. This act isn't gonna pass. I acknowledge the fact that you have a life outside of this job, and that it could he jeopardized if this act passes. Im on your side." He said to Peter as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tony... Hey um, what's that surprise you've been telling me about?" He asked.

Tony gave a small grin and said, "Follow me." He then lead Peter into his basement where he was working on a new suit. One that was a combination of Iron Man and Spider-Man. He called it "The Iron Spider".

Peter was amazed. He was in shock that Tony had built him his own iron armor. "You built this... For me?" He asked with a large small on his face.

"It isn't finished yet, I've got a few kinks to work out, but yes Peter. This is your very own Iron Spider suit." Tony said proud of his invention.

Peter hugged Tony and said, "Thank you Tony! That means a lot to me!"

Tony rubbed Peters head and said, "After all the times you've helped me, this is the least I could do. So thank you Peter. It'll go great with the Spider-Shield that Steve has been forging for you."

Peter looked up in even more shock. "Spider-Shield? Oh this is just too much!" He said in an excited voice.

"You've been there for each and everyone of the Avengers. We all want to repay you in our own way." Tony said to the young man smiling.

'Phenomenal!' Peter thought. 'Just phenomenal!'

\- At United Nations Headquarters -

"So, do you really think Stark will allow us to pass this?" A man in a dark suit with shades asked.

"Haha, not at the moment. But we have a plan. Is ready?" Head of the U.N. Ban Ki-Moon asked the man.

The man smiled and said, "He certainly is. I'll send him in."

"Good. The Avengers will have no choice but to allow the act to pass now." Ban said with a devilish grin


	5. Road To Civil War Part 2

Peter was up fairly early. He slept until 6:00am, this was a little unusual for him. He looked over to Wanda, who was still asleep on the couch, and smiled.

He then started thinking about the new "Iron Spider" suit that Tony had been making him. He was also quite curious to see the "Spider-Shield" that Steve had been forging.

After he made his coffee, he turned on the TV only to be in shock of what he was watching. Brock Rumlow, a.k.a. Crossbones, was leading his militia, The Serpent Skulls, into Lower Manhattan.

He quickly threw on his costume and began swinging as fast as he could to the area.

Once he arrived, he counted hundreds of militia troops pouring through the city. "This is Spider-Man. I'm calling upon all Avengers within New York. I repeat, calling upon all Avengers within New York. It is recommended that Veronica comes to play, we've got an army down here." Peter said into his headpiece, hoping someone heard him.

"Hulkbuster coming right up. What's their location?" Tony replied to Peter as he began to suit up.

"Lower Manhattan. The news said that Rumlow is leading the army. I don't seem to have a visual." Peter told Tony as he closely watched the militia move through the city.

"Rumlow huh? Ill take care of him. Do not engage in combat until we arrive Peter." Steve Rogers ordered Peter.

Before he could reply, Peter noticed a large black semi truck with the Crossbones insignia entering the city and moving towards Upper Manhattan. "Uh guys we have a black semi with the Crossbones insignia on the hood moving to Upper Manhattan, I dont know about you guys but I think that sucker needs a spider to follow it." Peter joked.

"Very well. Dont let it out of your sight! Tell us exactly where the vehicle parks." Tony told Peter as he entered the Hulkbuster suit.

"You've got it Tony!" Peter replied as he began stalking the semi.

\- Meanwhile -

Captain America gathered the Avengers together. He gave each person a specific order on how to handle the militia. As he began to give Banner his orders, War Machine gave Cap more information on the militia.

"Steve, we've got more militia moving in from Upper Manhattan. reported that he saw choppers flying in near Central Park, we need all hands on deck for this." War Machine told Steve in a worried voice.

Steve laid is head in his palm out of frustration and said, "Alright... Everyone listen up. This militia has more numbers than we thought. They're moving in from every direction, so we need groups moving throughout the city. Tony, I need you to arrange the groups while I meet with Peter about the semi. Banner, you're coming with me."

Bruce Banner, now able to control his power, began to turn into his green alter ego, the Incredible Hulk. He gave Steve a nod and whispered, "Hulk...Smash..."

\- At The Tower (15 minutes later) -

Wanda had just began to wake up. She rolled over and was slightly disappointed when she didn't see Peter. She then sat up and stared at the TV. "IT'S AN ALL OUT WAR THROUGHOUT MANHATTAN! THE SERPENT SKULLS ARE EVERYWHERE! Wait, it's... It's Iron Man!" The reporter shouted with a sense of relief.

"Looks like we could use a Hulkbuster right about now." Tony said as he fired away at the militia. Wanda then shot up and threw on her costume. Now was her time to make up for what she had done. Now was her chance to be a hero. She quickly left the tower and headed towards Lower Manhattan.

\- Upper Manhattan -

Peter was dodging bullets left and right. He had tailed the semi to Central Park, Crossbones was there with an armed bomb that only had 10 minutes left. Soon, Captain America and Hulk had arrived.

Cap threw his shield towards Peter. Peter webbed the shield and began swinging it. He let go and it was launched into the air. Hulk then leaped towards the shield, caught it, and smashed into the ground, creating a severe crack in ground that had wiper out several militia members.

Peter shot a web into the eyes of Crossbones and gave him a super kick to the jaw, sending him back a few feet.

Wanda had then arrived and noticed the bomb. She quickly rushed towards it and began to disarm it with 5 minutes left on the timer. She thought this was rather easy, as disarming the bomb was far less complicated than she had originally thought it would be as it took a mere 2 minutes to defuse.

Crossbones began laughing. The laugh sent a chill down Peters spine. He knew something wasn't right. "What the hell is so funny?" Peter asked in a serious tone.

Crossbones took off his mask to reveal a wicked smile and said, "When did I ever say there was just one bomb?"

Peters eyes widened behind the mask. "Tony, there's another bomb, we need to evacuate the-" Peter was cut off by a large explosion in Lower Manhattan.

Wanda put a hand over her mouth in shock, Steve placed his head in his palm, and Hulk just stared down at the ground as he began to turn back into Bruce Banner.

"Peter... City Hall... It... It's gone..." Tony told Peter through the headset as he stood in horror. Crossbones laughed quietly and said, "I wonder if they'll pass that act now."

Peter shot web over Crossbones mouth and knocked him out with one single punch. The Avengers then stood quietly while thinking about their failure.

\- 1 Week Later, United Nations Headquarters -

"A week ago, we suffered a great loss. Over 400,000 people, in the great city of Manhattan, lost their lives. Who did we count on to protect us? The Avengers. Though one bomb was disarmed preventing even more casualties, they acted carelessly and didn't consider the thought of there being more than one bomb in the city. If the Superhero Registration Act had been passed, this would never have happened!" Ban Ki-Moon had told the audience.

Tony Stark then stood up and walked onto the stage and said, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I would first like to apologize for how carelessly we had acted. It has come clear to me now that the Avengers do more harm to the world than good. It's clear that we need limitations, and today we shall see to that, as I now am in full support of the Registration Act. I know not everyone will agree with my opinion, but when an incident like last week happens, there is no valid reasoning against this. I have with me today what I like to call the Certified Avengers. These men and women are in full support of the act, allow me to introduce them to you. Bruce Banner, a.k.a., the Hulk. James Rhodes, a.k.a., War Machine. Reed Richards, a.k.a., . Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a., Black Widow. Benjamin Grimm, a.k.a. The Thing. Jennifer Walters, a.k.a., She-Hulk. And last but not least, yours truly, Tony Stark, a.k.a., Iron Man. These men and women are your official Avengers. In time, I am positive that we will gather the aid of every hero across the globe. We now have the support and of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men, and with their aid, we will be sure those who oppose this act are brought to justice. Thank you for your time."

The crowd cheered Tony's name as he walked off the stage. One by one, the representatives of each nation then signed the new act, passing it.

\- At the Avengers Tower -

Peter had watched the whole thing along with Wanda. They both were outraged by the passing of the act. "Im gonna have a talk with him Wanda..." He told her.

"What good is that gonna do? The act has passed! There's no way around it!" She replied. "Maybe I can convince him to go against it. If they lose their supporters, they wont have a choice but to end the act." He told her.

Wanda didn't know what to do. She then looked at Peter and said, "Just... Just be careful... You know how easy it is to piss him off."

Peter kissed her and said, "I'll be fine, I promise darling." He then put on his costume and made his way to Tony's mansion.

-At Tony's Mansion (20 minutes later) -

"So I thought you weren't gonna support this bullshit." Peter said to Tony as he entered the room. Peter had scared Tony as he didnt expect him to be there, this caused him to jump back.

"How did you...? Never mind, but it's good you're here, we need to talk." Tony said to Peter as he began walking into the basement. "You're damn right we do Stark. First how about you explain why the hell you are supporting this. It wasn't our fault those people died. We didn't know about the other bomb!" Peter shouted at Tony in anger.

"Peter, hear me out. With the United Nations help, we will never have to deal with an incident like before again." Tony told Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony, don't you understand that I can't join you? I can't have my identity revealed. It would put my family in danger!" He told Tony, pushing his hand off of his shoulder.

Tony thought for a second and said, "What if I can offer your family full protection from the outside world? I will be sure your family is well guarded and if there is any issue, I will take full responsibility and I will see to it that any and every matter is resolved."

Peter though for a second. It would be nice for him to not have to worry about May or even Wanda. He sighed and said, "Ok. Im with you Tony."

Tony smiled and said, "I knew you'd come around! But we have more important things to discuss right now. Steve has rebelled. He's gathered up most of the heroes who haven't registered and formed a resistance group. Tomorrow I'm having a public meeting about the act, and I need you to reveal your identity to the public. If you do this, it may convince Steve to stop with the resistance and join us."

Peter hated the idea of revealing his identity, but he nodded at Tony, telling him he will do it. Tony smiled and said, "On the bright side, you get to do it in your new suit! I've worked out all the kinks and the suit is ready!"

"Tony... Can you promise me one thing..." Peter asked with his head down. "What is it?" Tony asked. Peter lifter his head up and stared at Tony with a look of sadness. "Please promise me that no matter what, no one will get hurt. Or die..." He told Tony as he slowly lowered his head at the thought of his friends dying.

Tony laid his hand on Peters shoulder and said, "You have my word." Peter smiled and said, "I should get back to Wanda now, see ya Tony." Tony then grabbed him by the arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's a negative for now. Im gonna need you to get use to this suit. You can stay here in the guest room tonight. I'll send Rhodey to check on Wanda." Peter was hesitant but agreed to stay eventually.

\- At the Avengers' Tower -

Wanda had began to worry about Peter. It had been 2 hours since he left. Wanda had jumped back when a hand suddenly laid upon her shoulder. It was Steve Rogers.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you and Peter, where is he?" Steve asked Wanda with a look of desperation.

She stared at Steve for a while before answering and then said, "He went to Tony's to try to convince him to go against the act."

Steve smiled in relief and said, "Good, that means he's on our side. Wanda look, they're gonna start locking up those who don't register, you need to come with me."

"But... What if Peter comes back and I'm not here?" She asked in concern. Steve then handed her a note and said, "A while back I told Peter about a hidden bunker that I use as a storage and a place to train in private. On this note is the coordinates. Leave this here, he will know where to go."

Wanda was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in. She placed the note on a table and whispered, "Please be safe Pete..."

\- 20 minutes later -

"Tony there's no sign of Maximoff. I repeat, no sign of Maximoff." Rhodes told Tony through the headset.

"God dammit. Steve must have gotten to her. Look, just head on back and dont tell Peter for now." Tony replied

"Got it. See you soon." Rhodes said as he cut communications with Tony. He took one last glance around the room and noticed the note Wanda had left for Peter. "What do we have here?" He said as he examined the note. He then left the tower with the note and began heading to the coordinates that were left on the paper.

\- The Next Day, 4:55p.m., Central Park -

"With that being said, I would like to introduce our new supporter. He is the amazing, the spectacular, the phenomenal Spider-Man!" Tony shouted into the microphone as he pointed towards Peter who was wearing the Iron Spider suit Tony had crafted for him.

Peter got up onto the stage and looked at the audience. He took a deep breath and then began speaking. "Thank you all for coming. For the last 7 years, I've worn a mask, keeping my true identity a secret from the public." He said while slightly stuttering.

As he began to continue his speech, Rhodes had began talking to Tony through his headset. Tony, now becoming slightly worried by Rhodes' tone, then quietly walked off the stage and answered. "Rhodes, everything ok?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Upper West side! Steve and his resistance are moving through the Upper west side!" He yelled into the headset while struggling to breathe.

"Shit..." Tony said to himself. "And with that... I have an announcement to-" Peter was then cut off when Tony grabbed him by the arm and said they need to go the Upper West Side.

"People please pardon the interruption. The meeting will resume momentarily, for now please stay in your seats and we will continue later on today." Tony said as he began contacting the Certified Avengers.

\- 10 minutes later, Upper West Side of Manhattan -

Steve and his resistance followers demanded answers from Rhodes on how he found their hideout. After an hour of struggling, the resistance was able to regain control of him. As Steve began shouting at him, Peter had shot a web over his mouth.

"Language Captain! There are kids here ya know!" Peter joked. Steve stood in shock as he saw Peter side with Tony. Soon, the Certified Avengers had arrived, along with the X-Men, Deadpool, and a few villains.

"Peter..." Wanda whispered as she was shocked to see Peter with Stark. "Stand down Steve. We can talk this out." Tony said while taking off his helmet.

Steve looked around and studied his surroundings. He turned around and nodded to his resistance force that he called the Secret Avengers.

As he turned back around, he had grabbed a small shock charge from one of his pouches. He stared at Tony for while and then said, "You've got 5 minutes." He then stuck his hand out to shake Tony's. Tony accepted the handshake and said, "That's all I'll need!"

Tony then look at his hand and said, "What the hell?" Suddenly, the shock charge that Steve had placed in his hand, had disabled Tony's suit. Steve then hit Tony with his shield. A war had just begun.


	6. Civil War Part 1

Chapter 6- Civil War Part 1

When Steve hit Tony, both sides were let loose. They began tearing each other apart. People who were once friends and family, now sworn enemies.

Peter was afraid this would happen. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He laid his head down in shame of his friends. *SPIDER SENSE*

Peter leaped into the air to dodge the incoming shield. "Well if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you just tried to take my head off!" Peter said as he grabbed the shield and tossed it back to Steve.

"I thought I could count on you. You're just as bad as Tony. These heroes have lives Peter, and this act will jeopardize each and every single one of them!" Steve shouted at Peter as he tried to bash the wall crawler with his shield.

Peter had remembered his argument with Tony. He had said the same thing to Tony that Steve was saying to him. He had a sense of guilt, as if he chose the wrong side. *SPIDER SENSE*

But that didnt matter now. Now he had to fight for his life. He shot web lines onto Steve's ankles and pulled, causing Steve to fall. He then leaped onto him and began punching Steve in the face relentlessly.

"I get that they have lives. I know that better than anyone. But do you want so many lives to be lost again? Do you want to take that risk Cap?" Peter said to Steve attempting to get him to defect to his side.

Steve looked up at Peter and then head-butted him. "Don't you get that even if we work for the United Nations that what happened last time can still happen no matter what?" He told Peter trying to at least get him to reconsider his choice.

And it worked. Peter had thought for a second and realized that it can happen again. And if it did, then the act and the fighting are all for nothing.

Noticing Peters sudden hesitation to fight, Steve lowered his shield and said, "There is still a place for you with us Peter. Think about it." He then patted Peter on the back, leaving him to think about joining the Secret Avengers.

Peter then turned his head towards a pinkish light. It was Wanda, she was bringing down War Machine, he was practically paralyzed.

He wanted to save War Machine, but he didn't want to hurt Wanda. He didn't know what to do.

Wanda then caught Peter in the corner of her eye. She let go of her control over Rhodey and began walking towards him.

Tony looked towards her. He noticed that she was walking away from what seemed to be an unconscious War Machine. Not noticing Peter, he aimed his missile launcher at her and fired.

By the time Peter had noticed the missile heading towards her, it had already hit and sent her back flying. "NO!" Peter screamed in anger.

Peter, now enraged, aimed his repulsor cannon at Tony and fired, hitting him in the back. The hit disabled Tony's boosters, causing him to fall.

Peter then rushed to Wanda. She was knocked out from the blast. Minus a few bruises she seemed to be ok. "Oh dear God... Thank you..." He said as he hugged the unconscious woman in his arms.

"PETER!" Tony shouted at him in rage. Peter turned his head slightly and then turned it back to Wanda. He laid her down gently and stood up to face Tony.

"What the hell was that for? Did your cannons malfunction? I thought I fixed that!" He said to Peter.

Peter began walking towards Tony in silence. Tony looked around the battlefield only to see his forces actually losing. He looked up at Peter who was still walking towards him silently and said, "Pete, it's time for project Lightning."

Peters' eyes widened behind his helmet. "Tony don't! A lot of people will-" Peter was then cut off when Tony spoke into his headset and said, "Release Ragnarök."

Suddenly, lightning began striking the ground. Then, the mighty Thor (a.k.a. Ragnarök) had crashed into the ground, shocking the Secret Avengers. "Oh God no..." Hawkeye said in shock.

"You're all going down." Ragnarök said as lightning had rained down upon his hammer. The superhero known as Goliath then charged at him and yelled, "Get ready for the shortest comeback in history Thor!"

Ragnarök then gave a wicked grin and aimed his hammer towards Goliath and said, "I don't think so!" He then blasted him with lightning, resulting in killing him. Goliath then fell to the ground hard. Tony and Peter couldn't believe what had just happened. "Everyone, move in on Ragnarök, bring him down." Tony shouted into his headset. As the Secret Avengers retreated, the Certified Avengers began subduing Ragnarök. "Reed say the God damn code!" Tony shouted.

Peter on the other hand rushed towards Wanda, who was still out cold from the blast. He lifted her up and rushed her to the nearest hospital. Once he arrived, he demanded that the staff began to treat her. No one would dare defy him with the anger that was in his voice.

\- 2 hours later -

Peter waited in a chair outside Wanda's hospital room. Her doctor approached him and said, "She will be alright. She suffered a broken arm and a few bruises." The news had given Peter a sense of relief. "May I see her?" He asked.

"She's asleep right now but you may go in if you so wish to." He replied. Peter walked in quietly. He pulled a chair close to her bed and sat in shame. "I'm sorry my love..." He whispered to her as he grabbed her hand. He then went into deep thought about what happened. Stark... You're gonna pay...' He thought to himself.

He then lifted his helmet and gave Wanda a small kiss on the cheek. He pulled the helmet back down and began to leave the hospital. He was now going to head to Tony's mansion.

\- At Tony's Mansion -

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I never should've created the damn thing." Tony said into his headset, communicating with Rhodes. Tony was drowning in guilt over the death of Goliath. It made him question his own choices about the Registration Act.

"Tony, its fine. You didn't know it would go down like that. He was just meant to scare them and things got out of hand. It wasn't your fault." Rhodes replied to him attempting to relieve the guilt from Tony.

"I suppose you're right. How are you though?" He asked Rhodes in concern. "I'm fine. Witch didn't really hurt me. The others only caused a bruise or two." He replied, calming Tony down slightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to-" Tony was cut off by Rhodes when he said, "It was my dumbass fault for going to their headquarters. I guess we all get a little cocky sometimes!"

Tony scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I suppose you're right." Tony said. He was startled when he heard a loud beating on the door.

"Who is it?" He shouted. "Peter." Peter replied to him. Tony rushed to the door to open it. He had been wanting to speak with Peter since the battle had happened. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed Peter was in his Iron Spider suit.

"Pete, why are you-" Peter then kicked him in the jaw, sending him back a few feet, cutting him off in mid sentence.

Rhodes heard Tony grunt at the sudden kick. The headset flew off of Tony's head before he had landed. "Tony? TONY?" Rhodes began shouting in concern. He quickly rushed to his War Machine suit and began putting it on. He began to fly to Tony's mansion.

Peter leaped onto Tony, grabbing him by the throat and slowly lifting him up while saying, "You promised me no one would get hurt. One person died Tony... HE FUCKING DIED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His true anger was hidden behind his helmet. An anger Tony was terrified to see.

"Then you shot Wanda... You're so God damn lucky she wasn't hurt badly... Otherwise, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the hell out of you." He said to Tony, throwing him across the room.

Tony knew Peter was right. He felt so guilty. Maybe I chose the wrong side...' He thought to himself. He laid his head down in shame.

Peter began to walk slow towards Tony. *SPIDER SENSE* Peter then back flipped into the air, dodging the incoming projectiles.

Rhodes stood before him, weapons aimed. "Get the hell away from him." He said to Peter who was attempting to find a way out of his predicament. "Ok ok... I surrender. But hey Rhodes do you wanna know my one of my favorite lines in Magic?" He asked while his hands were raised into the air.

"Rhodes tilted his head in confusion. Peter smiled behind his helmet and said, "Now you see me..." He whispered. "Now you don't!" He shouted while spraying webs in onto Rhodey's mask, taking away his vision.

Peter then made a quick escape from the mansion. When Rhodes finally got the webbing off, he began to chase after him. "Rhodes no wait!" Tony shouted but Rhodes ignored him.

"Spider-Man has gone rouge. I repeat, Spider-Man has gone rouge. All units begin patrol. Lets squash us a spider." Rhodes said into his headset, warning the Certified Avengers about Peters betrayal.

Peter quickly swung to the hospital to check in on Wanda. To be sure no one knew he was there, he entered the room through the window. When he entered, he kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "I'm gonna make this right love..."

He gave her one last glance before he leaped out the window. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so perfect. He hated that he had to leave.

He leaped out into a free fall and then shot a web line to the closest rooftop. *SPIDER SENSE* Suddenly, a rain of bombs were heading towards Peter. It was the Hobgoblin who had found him.

Peter attempted to make a quick exit into the city. As he desperately tried to get away, he turned to see that Hobgoblin wasn't following him anymore. Instead, he was being apprehended by the Secret Avengers.

The relied was short lived as the Certified Avengers quickly arrived to the scene. Another battle between to the two sides quickly began. As Peter watched on, he was debating on whether to join the fight or not. He was already in enough trouble for attacking Tony, but then again, what else did he have to lose? He looked down upon the struggling forces of the Secret Avengers. He then had a change of heart and rushed to their aid.

Steve was in complete shock when he saw Peter coming to his aid. He smiled at him and shouted, "So you actually listened for once huh kid?" Peter gave a grin from behind his mask and shouted, "It's my responsibility Cap." He then leaped and kicked Ant-Man in the side of his head.

\- At The Hospital -

Wanda began to slowly open her eyes. When she was fully awake and realized where she was, the first thing that came to her mind was Peter. She desperately wanted to know where he was and if he is safe. A nurse then entered the room. "Ah! You're awake! That's splendid !" She said in shock. "I need to go." She said, barely able to speak at all as she struggled to get up. The nurse gently pushed her back onto her bed and whispered, "Oh no you can't leave yet sweetie. We have to keep you for at least a day or two!"

Wanda turned her head to find her arm in a cast. "Guess I got hurt pretty bad huh?" She said quietly. The nurse chuckled and said, "Not necessarily dear. You only got a broken arm and a few bruises! That Spider-Man fellow made it sound worse than your injuries actually are!" Wanda felt bad about that statement, knowing Peter was probably worried sick about her. "You must be very important to him. He sat outside this room for two hours with his head in his lap!" The nurse added.

Wanda started blushing because of much Peter cared for her. "Would you like me to turn on the Tv for you?" The nurse asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes please!" Wanda replied happily. The nurse then went to the Tv and turned it on. The news was the first channel to appear. It showed all of the heroes clashing against each other, completely dominating each other.

It then cut to Peter and Tony battling it out. Peters agility made it nearly impossible to hit him, but Tony still tried desperately. Steve's shield then came flying towards Peter, he grabbed it and threw it at Tony, hitting him in the chest.

The shield had made a deep cut into Tony's armor, just above the arc reactor. Peter then gave Steve a thumbs up. Tony then aimed is repulsors towards Peter and fired. Peter dodged the shot with ease, but the blast struck Rhodes in his own arc reactor, disabling his armor.

Tony rushed his way to Rhodes, fearing the worst. To his surprise, he was fine. Tony sighed in relief. The TV soon lost signal, leaving Wanda to wonder what's gonna happen to her friends.

\- During The Battle -

"You should probably be more careful next time." Rhodes said with a smirk. Tony laughed and said, "Or you could just not be in the way of the blast!" Suddenly, Peter swung by and kicked Tony in his back.

"Peter, please stop. You don't know what you're doing!" Tony shouted at Peter. Peter said nothing as he stood before Tony. Peter gave him a hard stare. He didn't want to hurt Tony, but now he is the enemy.

"Look at what YOU caused Stark. YOU brought this war upon yourself!" He shouted. "Peter, I'm doing what is right. You know that. Please, come to your senses..." Tony said to Peter with a look of desperation.

Peter shot a web onto Tony's mouth and said, "I've made my choice Stark. I'm sticking to it." As he slowly began to walk away, Peter looked up to the sky and in a quiet voice said, "Oh... my... God..."


	7. Chapter 7 PREVIEW

**Preview**

Peter got up slowly. He was so tired, so hurt, he just wanted to lay down and call it quits. But he knew too much was on the line, there was no way he could quit now. As he rose to his feet, Tony came flying at him and punched him dead in the face.

The force was so strong that it sent Peter flying into a near by graveyard causing him to smash into a tombstone, forcing it to break. He slowly lifted his head in pain, only to see the remnants of the tombstone. His eyes widened when he realized what it said.

"Gwendolyn Stacy". Tony then came up behind Peter and aimed his repulsor at him. "Stand down Peter. Final warning." He said in a serious tone to the web slinger. He noticed Peter was shaking, he was confused as to what was wrong. Peter turned his head slowly towards him. The only thing Tony could see was a crimson red glow coming through the gold lenses of Peter's mask. The glow got became brighter and brighter...


End file.
